


you got that summer sweet

by tenworms



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Scars, it's just them laying around in bed i'm gay and soft have fun, lazy afternoons, the inherent intimacy of golden sunlight streaming thru a window onto rumpled sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenworms/pseuds/tenworms
Summary: Azu and Sasha deserve some peace & safety together.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	you got that summer sweet

**Author's Note:**

> the title's from greens by be steadwell!! i love be steadwell so much y’all her stuff is deeply underappreciated

It’s comfortable, just lying here with Sasha on top of her. Dozing. It feels a little silly to be laying around in bed naked this late in the day: but, well, they’ve earned a lazy afternoon or two. 

Azu’s fingers trace again over the raised lines of Sasha’s falcon scar. It’s absentminded. Natural. Sasha has a lot of scars— they all do. Azu doesn’t like to think about the pain that caused them, necessarily, but they’re part of Sasha’s story. And they’re proof of life. Proof of healing and survival, even after everything. Azu’s fingers are light over Sasha’s side where the falcon’s wing overlaps the older burn scar. 

Sasha blinks sleepily up at her. Her hair shines: the light here passes through foliage before sighing through their window, so it’s dappled and muted, but still casts gold across them both. Illuminates her dark brown eyes. She says something too quietly to hear, the sleepiness dampening her voice. 

“Hm?” says Azu.

“‘S not intentional,” says Sasha. “The falcon. I didn’t get it on purpose.”

Azu shifts and makes better eye contact with Sasha, who looks away, pressing the side of her face to Azu’s sternum. Azu’s hand comes up to cup the back of Sasha’s head, palm at the nape of her neck. She smooths her fingers against Sasha’s scalp through the patch of white hair. She likes the sensation of roughness against her fingers, and she likes that it‘s proof they survived Rome. She knows Sasha likes when she plays with her hair, too. She’s like a cat. 

“What happened?” Azu says softly. 

Sasha laughs and pulls the bedclothes up over her shoulders: Azu can see she’s scrunching her nose. “It was in Paris. We were chasing an old man on a rooftop and Bertie fell on me, and, like, his armor had falcons? So it left me with this.” She wiggles a little, then adds, “Well, I fell four floors first, then he fell from the same height, so....” 

Azu gapes at her, incredulous. “What?”

“It was quite a long fall! And Bertie was a heavy man!” Sasha says defensively. 

Azu breaks into horrified giggles. “Oh, love—“ 

Sasha mutters something that’s mainly unintelligible but sounds like “perfectly reasonable” somewhere in the middle and withdraws from Azu’s arms, retreating further under the covers. 

“I am sorry! I’m sorry! Sasha— come back up here—“ Azu gasps out between breaths. “It is a good reason to have a scar such as that! It was simply not the answer I was expecting!”

Sasha peeks out from the blanket, and she must see the love that Azu can feel is written all over her face, because she relaxes and plops herself down with her head tucked under Azu’s chin. “Well, that’s all right then,” she says, and her hand comes up to trace a line from Azu’s collarbone to her shoulder. 

They lay like that for a minute, still, quiet, and then the sheets rustle as Azu adjusts to look down at Sasha. “I was kicked by a camel as a child,” she says. She pulls the covers back to expose her side. They both look at the scar. 

“It’s kind of, like, heart-shaped,” Sasha says. She reaches out and covers the scar with her palm. Her hand is warm. 

Azu grins. “Huh,” she says. “Aphrodite must have chosen me sooner than I thought.” She leans down and kisses Sasha on the forehead. 

Sasha blushes and retracts her hand, pulling the covers over them again. 

“So, how about this one?” Azu says, brushing her hand along the base of Sasha’s ribcage and trailing it all the way up her burn scar. She cradles Sasha’s cheek where the skin wrinkles, and Sasha leans into it. 

“Mm. Got thrown through a wall in an explosion,” she says, and looks a little sheepish. “There was a big building full of alchemists’ fire.”

Azu stops and thinks she looks aghast. She must do, because Sasha’s laughing. 

“A _whole building_?” she says, horrified. “Who would keep a _whole building_ full of alchemists’ fire?” 

Sasha shrugs. Azu feels the motion more than she sees it. “They _were_ bombers.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose that makes sense,” says Azu. 

Sasha smiles and reaches up to hold Azu’s cheek. She leans in, kisses Azu’s undamaged tusk. Moves to the side and kisses her broken one, but softer. She closes her eyes, presses closer, and then they’re kissing properly. 

It’s not even close to the first time they’ve kissed. But it always feels special. There’s so much love in it that it makes Azu feel like she might explode. It’s like Sasha’s saying I love you, I love you over and over. And with Sasha, she is: she’s always been more comfortable with non-verbal communication. Body language.

Azu sighs as they part, the soft sweetness of Sasha’s lips lifting away as she buries her face in Azu’s neck. It always feels like such an honor to get to have Sasha like this. Vulnerable, and with plenty of physical contact. She feels another wave of love: it feels so good to be trusted. To be safe for someone, especially someone like Sasha. It’s a rare privilege. 

“How’d you get this?” Sasha says, turning over Azu’s forearm and trailing her thumb along the underside of a very faint scar. It’s an old scar, well-healed, but still pale against Azu’s dark skin. 

Azu smiles. “A scratch from some brambles in the village. It was the very first thing I healed when I became a paladin. It was minor and should not have scarred, but that is all right. I was still learning.” 

“Yeah,” says Sasha. “Well good.” She twists forwards so she can press a kiss against it, and the movement is a little awkward because it’s Sasha, but it’s incredibly sweet. Azu blushes, which feels silly, but it’s honest. 

“I’ve got two on my arm too,” says Sasha, nearly bonking Azu’s chin when she lifts up her arm to show her. Azu takes her forearm, smoothing her thumb gently against the wiry lean muscle like she knows Sasha likes. There are two pale pink streaks, both near her outer wrist. 

“One was when I was learning knife tricks. The other one was a cooking accident. So still sort of knife tricks if you think about it,” Sasha says. Azu smiles. 

She links her hand with Sasha’s and presses a kiss to the back of her ring finger. There’s no visible scar from the magical healing that gave Sasha her finger back, but Azu knows the bone aches when it rains. And it’s proof of freedom. 

Azu’s eyes flicker back to Sasha’s face, and Azu might melt right then and there, because the way Sasha’s looking at her now is even more mushy, gooey adoration. 

“You’re— beautiful,” Sasha murmurs. 

If Azu thought she was going to melt before, then she’s fully melted now, because Sasha doesn’t just say things like that. Not unless she really, really means it. 

“Oh, I—“ she says, blushing. 

Sasha squishes her face into the side of Azu’s neck. “I, like, love you, and stuff,” she says, muffled. 

Azu really can’t handle this. She thinks if you zoomed in and looked at every cell in her body they might all be heart-shaped. “I love you too, Sasha,” she says, a little choked up. Sasha hums and shifts slightly, settling in closer. Azu runs her hand over Sasha’s back, making soft, gentle arcs. Every single one of Sasha’s tightly knotted muscles are completely relaxed. 

They go back to napping like cats. Azu doesn’t feel guilty for wasting the afternoon at all, because there’s a million more safe, sunlit afternoons to look forward to after this one. And anyway, there’s nowhere else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the first fic i've ever posted to ao3? definitely it's my first in years!! honestly i'm just glad i finished it but i hope y'all like it too :-)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at @melody-pendras!


End file.
